


An Exquisite Meal

by kipsi, williamgraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamgraham/pseuds/williamgraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The look Will gives him sends a hot pleasure to his crotch and he licks his lips. "Yes," he murmurs, "you are one fine meal, my boy."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exquisite Meal

He relaxes in the other's touch, leaning back against the broad chest, and looks up; his wide eyes look _too_ big not to be purposefully opened, though, and it's obvious that he's doing his best to charm his daddy. ”Rough day, today?”

"Very," Hannibal mutters, taking a hold of his boy's hips and breathes him in, feeling how he relaxes against him. He smiles into his neck and kisses him there.

He goes ahead and grinds on down onto the other's lap, his pretty red lips opening in an 'o' as he leans into those kisses. ”You don't sound so tired now, daddy.”

"You know that you always brighten my day," he whispers as he watches the plump lips part as he sneaks his other hand to cup the boy through his jeans, teasing him with his warm touch.

He throws his head back onto his daddy's broad shoulder, curly locks flopping powerlessly. He just squirms on his lap, wanting nothing more but his hands to touch his now-hardening erection, and leans up to latch onto the other's pronounced, pouty lips.

Hannibal smiles and kisses first his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, finally allowing his lips to hover over the boy's parted lips. He looks beautiful with the wanton expression on his face, and when he at last lowers his lips and kisses his boy hungrily, he works his hand into the other's pants and takes him into his hand, stroking him now with a slow pace.

Urgh, _finally_. Will's eyes roll to the back of his head as soon as he feels his daddy's calloused, warm fingers slide over his needy cock with a talented little dance, and he swears he drools (just a bit, anyway). ''Mmph, daddy, I missed you so much,'' he whimpers, his shapely hips bucking along to their own messy speed as he tries to get the most pressure as possible, ''-why do you have to work so long?''

He lets his hand speed up for a moment, resting his head on Will's shoulder, leaving kisses behind as he straightens up and nips at his ear. "You know that I do it for you, my dear boy," he whispers then, slowing his hand now and feeling how his boy trembles against him so beautifully. "So that you'll get the most exquisite meals every day."

"I know _that_ ," Will sighs, looking up into his daddy's dark eyes with some sort of twisted affection, "-but ... can't you come home earlier, daddy? I don't like being alone. A-and, uh, the toys aren't as big as you." he shivers at the bite on his ears; he was sensitive there, and he was sure that the other knew, too. "'Sides, you have _me_ for an exquisite meal, right?"

The look Will gives him sends a hot pleasure to his crotch and he licks his lips. "Yes," he murmurs, "you are one fine meal, my boy." He withdraws his hand entirely from Will's pants and smirks at him. "Strip," he commands then, with an affectionate tone, his eyes dark with hunger and lust.

The command _does_ things to his petite body, and Will swallows once before scrambling off of the other's lap to do what his daddy wanted him to do. It's easy removing his flimsy, thin t-shirt; he just lifts his arms and takes that clean off, but it's a little more difficult taking off his boxers. His legs had turned basically into spaghetti strands as his dad had been pleasuring his cock, and he almost trips over his own feet. He reddens with embarrassment and gets rid of his pants, kicking them away in an ungraceful heap. ''...Do I look yummy, daddy?''

He lowers his hand on his own crotch and teases his cock, licking his lips as Will gets rid of his clothes. He watches his every movement with a hunger, and when there's finally only milky, bare skin in front of him he lets out a growl. "I could eat you up, my boy. Come back to daddy's lap, let me see you up closer," he purrs then, patting at his lap.

''What about ...daddy catching me? You can chase me. You like that, right?" Will can't help but to tease, curving his pretty body so that his back would be arced, a rude little grin perched on his red lips.

His eyes glint with a mischievous gleam. "Is that what my boy wants? To hide and let me find you?" he smirks at Will, knows that he can be a tease as well. But he can never outrun him, and that thought makes him harden even more.

''Maybe. You can keep up, right? I've been waiting all day. ...I went to school, and I kept on dripping, I had to change boxers twice-" he swallows, his brash eyes on his daddy's smirk and his lips, "-I've been a really naughty boy." He pauses for a second, letting that sink in, then turns tail, his white bottom just _begging_ to be slapped and reprimanded, "but you're gonna have to catch me first, daddy!"

He can feel the predator in him stir awake, as he watches how Will stumbles over his own words, admitting everything. He lets out a growl, but doesn't bugde yet, just watches how those blue eyes glint with shyness. He wants to let his boy play a bit, see how long he lasts before he has to come back to his daddy and beg for forgiveness.

Will just goes ahead and runs for it, his feet slapping hard on the carpeted floor (something that he wouldn't normally be allowed to do), and dashes for the dark, forested area near their property, feeling the wind in his hair and tasting the night air on his tongue. He feels exhilarated, yes, but the butterflies that slam in his stomach yearn for release.

He waits, counts for the passing minutes and rises up from his armchair, closing his eyes for a moment before he starts to make his way to the forest he knows Will is hiding in. He can feel his boy's scent in the air - sweet and fevered, and he follows its lead, licking his lips as he imagines Will chrouching somewhere behind trees, trying to hide from him. The scent of him gets closer and more intense, and he pauses, taking in the odor of him, eyes dark with desire.

''Fuck!'' he makes the mistake of vocalizing his pain when he trips over a particularly gnarly tree root, and he hits the ground with a soft-end thud. Although the leaves cushion his fall, it's still painful; his knees probably have a subdermal bruising. His cry had echoed around in the forest, and Will clamps a hand over his mouth and continues running, trying to confuse his daddy by rubbing himself over a tree bark and going the other way.

He hears the scream and it doesn't take long for him to makes his way to the root, giving it a glance. He can't see any blood, but he can smell it, as the coppery scent still lingers in the air. It's the last thing that sends him over the edge. He doesn't follow Will's footsteps, but takes a different path and smirks when Will runs into him and stumbles back. 

"You didn't think that you could run that far away, now did you, my dear boy?" he purrs and pulls Will against him so that his bare back presses on his chest. He can smell the dried blood on him, and that makes him grip the boy's hips, caressing them with his thumbs.

He's too focused on running away, that he doesn't see his daddy cornering him from up ahead; his eyes recognize the shadowy figure too late, and he's soon flush against the broad, buff figure. A breath escapes his lips, shaky and tinted with a scent of fear, before he looks up and meets his daddy's dark eyes.  
"I was hoping that I could outrun you," he says, but deviously moves his hips to grind against the other's groin, "-but you caught me. Like always."

"Oh, you can't ever run from me," he whispers into his ear as he licks his way to his neck, tasting the sweat and the still lingering fear on him. He hums and smirks into Will's skin as he earns gasps from him. "Are you satisfied now with our little game?" he murmurs while tracing his fingertips from his chest down to his hips.

"It's more for you than for me, daddy," Will whispers, fluttering his long lashes and allowing them to come to a halt on the apples of his cheeks, "-did you get hard?"

He throws his head back so that his daddy could have an easier access to his throat and Adam's apple, wanton little moans escaping his lips with fervor. His body feels as if it's on fire, hot and needy, and he scoots forward so that he could feel the pressure of Hannibal's fingers on his flesh just a little more.

He answers with pressing himself against Will harder, feeling how his suit pants burn on his hard cock. He nips at Will's Adam's apple and lets his teeth sink into his shoulder with a growl, kissing then the light wound better.

"You're such a good boy," he praises as he presses Will against a tree, licking his lips at the figure right in front of him, flushed and panting.

He lets out a little mewl when he feels his daddy's sharp, pearly whites sink into the flesh of his shoulder, bucking his hips in exhilarated anticipation. "Thank you, daddy," Will whispers, his limp curls falling on his forehead and curling around his face, giving him the impression of someone younger, and feels the rough bark of the tree behind him leave scratches on his milky-white back.

"I'm going to devour you," he purrs as he steps closer to Will and watches at him with a predatory glint in his dark eyes, unfastening his fly and taking his already painfully hard cock into his own hand. He sees how Will shudders against the tree and he smirks as he caresses his cock with a slight pressure.

His eyes stray to his daddy's crotch, and he can't help but to swallow both visibly and audibly as he sees the girth and length of the impressive cock. His mouth waters, shamefully, and Will ducks his blushing face. His fingers, though, have a mind of their own, and they clasp around the hot shaft of Hannibal's, teasingly brushing against the engorged head.

"...Do I taste better than mommy, daddy?"

Hannibal hums and covers Will's hand with his own, liking the way his boy's hand shakes a bit. He captures Will's eyes in a long look and he sees the lust in them, wanting to break free. He lets out a sigh when Will's hand moves with his own.

"You're exquisite, Will," he answers then at last, whilst looking Will in the eye.

"Okay," Will giggles, and presses the flat of his palm against the other's cock, smearing his precome over the surface and feeling the miniscule twitches under his fingers, "-I love you, daddy. can you take me, now?"

He can't help but to drop to his knees, tongue sneakily escaping his mouth to lap at the slit at the tip, collecting sticky come and wiping at the angry red.  
He shudders when he watches how Will's tongue darts to tease him more and he grips the boy's hair, yanking at the brown curls. He hovers over him and presses Will on the ground to lie on the leaves. 

"Not yet, my boy," he whispers as he flicks his tongue over Will's hardened nipple, teasing the other with his thumb and forefinger. He listens with delightment to the noises Will makes, shivering under his touch.

He lets out a yelp of disappointment when he's pulled off of his daddy's cock, but he licks his lips and lets the flavor settle there, and he's content for the time being. The ground is cold, especially because of the wetness of the leaves (it had rained some odd hours ago); but he knows it's his daddy, not the chilled floor, that has him shivering and whimpering like an emotional wreck. He gasps, his nipples turning into harder nubs, as he looks up with pleading eyes. "Daddy!"

He lets his mouth travel from Will's chest to his stomach, leaving kisses behind. "What is it? What do you want from daddy?" he purrs and strokes Will's hips with his warm hands, not giving any attention to the boy's hard erection.

"You have to tell daddy what you want," he murmurs to his soft skin, nipping him with his teeth.

"Daddy!" Will's a helpless heap of nerves, now, as he writhes under his daddy's ministrative touches, "-please! D-daddy's so mean," and it's unfair, it really is, how his daddy avoids his cock, "-daddy _promised_!" 

He whimpers, trying to get off with those simple touches alone; but he can't, and he knows that his daddy knows. He feels the wetness of the other's saliva spread on his chest and abdomen, and lets out a shaky exhale, arching his back. "Please, daddy, fuck me!"

"Mm," he kisses Will's stomach for the last time before he straightens up and looks at him, the want evident in his pleading eyes.

"That's my good boy," he whispers as he spreads Will's legs and crouches over him, seeing how Will's legs tremble with want. Hannibal takes a hold of Will's hips and licks his way to his hole, teasing with his tongue before pressing in.

"Guh, daddy, I can't hold it for much longer!" Will's voice echoes throughout the forest like it did before, but he finds it to be quieter; before, he had been working through pain, and now, he was being soothed by pleasure. He hooks his arms around his knees, pulling them upwards so that his daddy could have a better access to his puckered hole, letting out a broken whimper.

"D-daddy, your tongue feels _so_ good -" and he's this image of a sinful little thing, splayed on the ground like that, being licked open.

Hannibal feels Will's inner walls give way as he works him open with his tongue, teasing him with every press he gives. He withdraws with a pleased hum when Will can't stay put anymore and gazes at him with the same hungry look he's given him already before.

"You look beautiful like this, wanton with lust," he breathes as he takes his cock into his hand and leads himself to Will's entrance, pushing only the head in first. He takes a hold of Will's hips and goes then all the way in a quick thrust, hissing at the sweet warmth.

"I-I know I look beautiful," Will snaps, feeling perspiration trickle down his forehead, "-please, daddy, don't tease me anymore! I-I can't -" and the rustle near his bottom and the removal of the slick tongue promises something much more, and he lets his head fall back onto the leaves with a pounding 'thunk'. He whimpers, screwing his eyes shut, and feels just the head breach his entrance; but soon, he feels the _whole_ length, and his half-pain-half-pleasure scream oscillates the whole forest, his now-open eyes glossy with tears.

"Shhh," he whispers into Will's ear, bringing their bodies closer to each other. He swipes the escaping tears with his thumb and brings it then to his mouth, swallowing the salty drops. He lets Will get used to the sensation of him inside of him before he starts a slow-paced rhythm of thrusts. 

"You're doing so well, my dear boy," he murmurs and kisses Will's throat.

He loves his daddy very much; that's all he can think of as the cock inside of him _takes him places_. His red lips are open, ringed in a little 'o', and he can barely think of anything else. Will's eyes trail after his daddy's fingers that'd picked up his tears, and he makes a small little face when he sees that he'd swallowed them; didn't they taste bad? He does his best to stand through the pain, eyes wide and teary, before ramming down onto the other's cock on his own accord. "I-I wanna make daddy feel good, too."

Hannibal groans as he feels Will starting to push back and squeeze around him. He kisses Will hungrily, tugging at his lower lip with his teeth earning a gasp from his boy. He enjoys the sounds he makes, and they go straight to his cock, making him start a more rapid pace. He heaves one of Will's legs over his shoulder and kisses his inner thigh, leaving there a purple mark.

He barely has a moment to gather his thoughts before his leg is hoisted up and over the other's broad shoulder, the position giving better access in such an angle. Will bites down on his white-end knuckles to silence his cries, feeling _bitten_ more than ever. He glances down on the purplish-blue bruise that's forming on his otherwise pallid thighs, and barely suppresses down a shiver.

"D-daddy, that feels _so_ good ... I-I'm really glad I waited for this, daddy."

He gives a shimmering smile, one full of wet eyes and wet lips, before clinging closer to his father figure, never letting go.

He gives his boy a bruising kiss, capturing his lips into his own and lets his tongue slip into Will's mouth when the boy opens it for him, exploring it with his tongue and caressing Will's own, earning a mewl from him. Hannibal thrusts into Will with his hands gripping his hips now, and he pulls away from the kiss, letting Will gasp for air. He loves to see him like this – laid open and vulnerable, arching for his touch.

”You're making daddy feel very good, my dear boy,” he praises and represses a shudder when Will clenches around him from his words.

It's not a secret; Will loves hearing that he's a good boy. Another shiver dances down the length of his spine the moment he hears his favorite words leave his daddy's lips, pink tongue seeking out the other's in an entanglement of saliva and passion. The little amount of air he manages to suck into his lungs is welcome, but he'd rather drown and suffocate on his daddy's taste and scent alone, if he could.

"Daddy, I-I'mma come soon," he hiccups, and grasps Hannibal's broad shoulders, his bitten knuckles turning white with exertion.

Hannibal licks his lips and lowers his hand onto Will's cock, smearing the pre-come there and starting to speed up his hand with his thrusts. "Good boy," he whispers into Will's ear, "come for daddy." He gives Will's ear a lick and watches how his eyes shine with love for him, and him only.

His eyes are wet with tears and feverish with half-said lust, but his boyish affection for his daddy shines right through; with a whimper, Will clenches tighter around Hannibal's thick shaft, piercing the air around them both with a shrill cry as he comes all over his flat tummy and the other's hand, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he feels his euphoria skyrocket. He unconsciously continues a mantra of 'daddy' over and over again like a prayer as he comes down from his release, loose and sleepy.

He can feel that Will is close to coming, his inner walls clenching around him with such a force he grunts and lets his thumb work over Will's slit, earning moans now with every motion he makes. Will's pleas are like music to Hannibal's ears, and when the boy starts to come with such a pressure, Hannibal shudders, drowns into the mantra of Will's mewls.

Hannibal is just as close himself, and Will squeezing around him doesn't help with his already throbbing cock. He thrusts a few more times into his boy, already spent and shivering when he comes inside of him with a hot pulse, giving Will a wet kiss over his swollen lips.

He smoothes Will's stray curls away from his eyes and pulls out of him, taking him then into an affectionate cuddle. "That's my boy," he murmurs and kisses his sweaty neck, licking away the salt from there.

Will groans when he feels his daddy's hot, sticky come spurt inside his ass, allowing his heavy eyelids to fall. His heart is still pounding and his blood thrums eccentrically in his veins, but they all sidles down the moment he lets it all go. He licks his lips, pink tongue peeking to lap at his chapped flesh, before opening his eyes once more and cuddling close to his daddy. He appreciates the gentleness and the affection Hannibal offers as a post-coital system, giving a small mewl at the rough tongue lapping at his pulsepoint and suckling away the sweat. "Don't, daddy, I-I probably taste really bad ..."

He lets his tongue travel all the way from Will's neck down to his collarbone, savoring the taste of him. "Don't be silly," he murmurs against his skin, "you taste exquisite." Hannibal lets his fingers splay on his back, tracing circles into his skin, loving the warmth that surges from him.

He tilts his head back so that his daddy could have a better access to his throat, almost as if he's barring it for a type of sacrifice, "Really, daddy? Would you eat me up, if you really could?" and it's obvious that he doesn't know what that _truly_ means, but his innocence colors him crimson, and he looks like a small druid boy covered with leaves and clear, sticky bodily fluids, "-you always tell me I'm 'exquisite'.

"Oh, I truly would, my boy," Hannibal smiles into his skin and nips him playfully with his teeth. He lets out a breath over Will's skin and feels how the boy shivers against him. "We should get back and prepare you a bath."

"Okay," he breathes, eyes trained on those oh-so sharp teeth and reminiscing to how pleasurable it had been when he had bit into his flesh, "-that sounds good. Can we have bubbles, daddy?"

Hannibal zips his suit pants up, taking then a hold of Will and getting them both up from the ground and the damp leaves. "Anything for my boy," he says then, and takes Will's hand into his own, caressing his bitten knuckles.

He blushes shyly, almost like a brand-new virgin all over again, and buries his face into the other's broad shoulders, falling right asleep in his arms.


End file.
